


The Blanket fort

by Raysblast



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, roy and Ed are the same age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raysblast/pseuds/Raysblast
Summary: Edward Elric have always made terrifying nightmares when sleeping all alone. His only solution is to purposely try to avoid falling asleep. Turns out the real solution might just be knocking at his door.





	The Blanket fort

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.

It was quite cold outside for an early October day, maybe only a couple degrees below 10 degrees Celsius, unusual in Central city to say the least.

Edward’s automail always ached at the sudden temperature changes, the cold mixed with the rain wasn’t doing him any favor today. He was curled uncomfortably on the leather couch buried under a big blanket in front of the vanishing flames of the fireplace. He hadn’t had any sleep in three days and It showed. There were small purplish bags under his golden eyes. He was exhausted but he couldn’t let himself fall asleep or if he did nightmares would come to haunt him again. He couldn’t fight those demons anymore. He struggled to stay awake, his eyelids closed themselves against his will before he reopened them gazing sleepily into the ashes resting in the fireplace.

There was a soft knock on the door, so weak, he wasn’t even sure he really heard it.

After a long day of work, Roy shut the door behind him, stripping off his dripping coat, hanging it aside. He carefully stepped into the dark living room suspiciously eyeing the couch, noticing a dark mass resting on it. 

“Roy?" Edward mumbled, pulling the heavy blanket off his face. His figure looked even smaller than it usually was. His half closed eyes didn’t quite seemed to focus on anything at all. Such a sight tugged at Roy’s heart.

"You surprised me, I thought you would still be at the library." Roy walked the distance separating them, reaching out to brush some messy golden strands of hair out of his face before pressing his lips against his forehead. Edward leaned into the touch, closing his eyes slowly.

"When did you last had a good night’s sleep?" Roy murmured as he kissed the tip of his nose affectionately.

"Do you want the truth or am I allowed to lie?” Edward as he yawned soundly. Roy looked at him, concern evident in his eyes, he was worried, like every single time this happened. It wasn’t the first time and most likely won’t be the last.

"Three days, I think." Edward sighs.

Roy shook his head lightly, retrieving his gloves from the pocket of his jean. He lifts his right hand, snapping his fingers at the fireplace. Flames danced as warmth spread in the now dimly lit room. Edward gazed into the fire, mesmerized.

“I’ll be right back, you just warm up okay?” Roy smiled as he climbed the stairs. Edward nodded. Roy came back downstairs a few minutes later arms full of what seems to be extra blankets. Edward raised his eyebrows in confusion, but watching as he set to work nonetheless.

Very quickly the mass of blankets Roy was holding started taking the shape of a very comfortable looking fort with the help of a few chairs. Ed couldn’t help but giggle as he watched Roy’s proud face once he was satisfied with his work, his heart fluttered in his chest, over the course of the years he’s grown to love this man, not that he would ever admit it out loud, they’ve been seeing each other for quite a while but he never said those three words back. 

Roy has told him he loved him many times already, but his own voice had died when he tried last month on their date. Right now he felt like trying again, although things haven’t always been smooth between them, he couldn’t deny the feelings his heart held for this stupid Alchemist. 

Edward shook his head, the lack of sleep was really getting to his brain or so he thought.

"Ed" Roy flopped down on the blanket opening wide his arms for him to crawl into and Ed did, he settled comfortably in his welcoming arms. Roy’s fingertips began to rub tiny circles on the skin of his hips as he leaned in to capture his soft lips in a loving kiss. It was gentle just a soft brush of lips at first. Edward’s hand rests on his smoothly shaved jaw as they kissed a little while longer before parting to breathe. 

Roy pulled up a fluffy blanket over them, his arms circled around Ed’s waist.  
"Rest now." He murmured in his ear. He placed a tender goodnight kiss on his forehead, softly humming a quiet lullaby. 

Edward closed his eyelids, blonde eyelashes resting on his cheeks, letting his mind drift away with Roy’s voice. Fear now long gone. 

“I love you idiot." He mumbled only a few seconds before falling asleep.

Roy’s mouth parted slightly at his confession before curving into a bright smile. He did not dare to hope for these words anymore, he never realized how much he craved them until this moment. 

He knew Edward wasn’t ready to say them out loud, but he never doubted his feelings, they showed through his actions, the small things only they can see. 

They’ve been on a roller coaster ever since they met. They’ve been extremely happy together, they shared laughter, they’ve known euphoria, they confessed secrets, they’ve also cried in each other’s arms, they’ve argued, they’ve said things they never meant to but that’s what made their story so beautiful, they’re not perfect and maybe they never will be but right now that’s all they need. 

Roy soon fell asleep as well. With Roy holding him close in their blanket fort Ed’s nightmares didn’t come back to disturb his peaceful night instead dreams of a future with a certain raven haired man filled up his mind until dawn.


End file.
